


Going Down Swinging

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: it's a long way down...





	

title: Going Down Swinging  
fandom: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano  
characters/pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them.  
A/N: I’m positively sure that Asami sounds OOC here, but… well *shrugs* Enjoy. The title is taken from someone’s LJ title, I don’t remember who.

Beta by pugsley

 

Akihito could not be happier when Asami finally exited the law office of Itou Seiji, for various reasons, ranging from feeling relief that he was given the right lead about the meeting, he had been waiting for probably half the night and it was past midnight already, plus he did not want to spend another minute here, on a roof top, in a cold night, fighting sleepy eyes amidst icy winds. He put Asami in the center of the viewfinder, honestly admiring how good Asami looked, thinking that it was inhumanly possible to still look like he was going to be photographed for the cover of a fashion magazine at this hour, after spending all day taking care of business. However, maybe he was just making sure that he was well prepared, just in case he could not stop it from making it into the cover of a magazine, or newspaper headline.

Asami fished something out of the inner chest pocket of his jacket. A cell phone. That somehow amused Akihito, and he grinned. Asami pressed a button and brought the little device to his ear.

Akihito’s cell phone went off, startling him. Automatically, he took it out of his jacket pocket, and pressed it to his ear without looking at the screen first.

“Yeah!”

“Like what you see, Akihito?”

His blood went cold, recognizing Asami’s voice. “Uh.” He had brought his camera down. He could feel that Asami was smirking at him on the other side of the line.

“Haven’t given up, have you?”

“I’m only making a living here, you know,” he snapped, not irritated, just to hide his embarrassment of being caught red handed again. He had long stopped wondering how Asami was always able to know what he was doing.

“Me too, Akihito-kun, me too. And I don’t like it when someone gets in the way of my job.”

Akihito took a deep breath, gathering his wits and words inside his brain. “Your job…”

“It’s cold up there, isn’t it, Akihito-kun?”

That made Akihito pout. It was cold up here, and he wanted to wrap this up as quickly as possible.

“Why don’t you come down? I’ll meet you in the car, and we can have dinner together.”

“No way!”

“Why not, Akihito-kun?”

“Don’t Akihito-kun me.”

“Ah.”

Akihito seriously thought about disconnecting the call, however, for some reason, he kind of enjoyed Asami’s voice because it warmed him up.

It was so damn cold up here.

“Shall I send Hajime up there to pick you up?”

“I’m going down,” Akihito gritted his teeth, and disconnected the call, pocketing the cell phone.

He quickly packed up his camera and slung the bag strap onto his shoulder, then quickly jogged towards the exit. He used an elevator to come up to the rooftop, however, at this time of night, the service was closed, so he had to take the stairs. Twenty floors down. That did not bother him the slightest.

He was climbing down from floor twenty to floor nineteen when his cell phone rang again. He picked it up, this time, he took the time to look at the screen. Asami.

“Yeah, I’m coming down. Give me some time, I have to climb down twenty floors!” he blurted in annoyance.

“What color are your underwear, Akihito?” 

Asami’s voice was breathy and husky, and without fail surprised Akihito. He stopped mid-step, frowning. “What?”

A laugh. Soft, deep, reminding him of freshly baked bread. “What color are your underwear, Akihito?” Asami repeated, not sounding as sexy anymore. Akihito was surprised because he had not expected Asami to switch his tone so easily like that.

“Why did you ask?” Akihito resumed climbing down.

“Why not? It’s kind of boring waiting for you to come, I could use some entertainment.”

“The hell I will entertain you! You entertain yourself.”

“I am entertaining myself. Come on, just tell me.”

“You’re going to find out anyway, so why did you ask?” It was only after he had said it, that Akihito realized what he had just said. He paused again, sighing in frustration. Damn Asami to hell and back.

Naturally, Asami laughed again, a throaty laughter that gave the impression of a smug big cat. “I like it when you’re being optimistic like that.”

“Look, you just ruined my night, depriving me from a payment that could have paid for next month’s apartment rent, so don’t make fun of me.”

There was silence, but Akihito knew very well that Asami was smiling. He wondered whether Asami was still standing at the pavement in front of the law office, or seated comfortably in his big limousine with a glass of champagne in the hand that was not holding the cell phone. “Okay, I won’t,” Asami promised, but Akihito was not so confident about it, and he was seriously considering disconnecting the call. However, it was too damn quiet in this building, in this stairway pit, it gave him some sort of security listening to Asami’s voice.

Only eighteen more floors to go.

“What would you like for dinner?” Asami asked.

“Where are you going to take me?” Akihito asked back, suddenly aware of his grumbling stomach. He had brought some bread and a flask of hot tea up to the rooftop, but they had all gone into his stomach. “I don’t want to go to some fancy French restaurant because I’ll die of starvation waiting for the food to arrive.”

“How does Club Sion sound to you?”

“I don’t wear suits.”

“You’re with the owner.”

“You might not want to set a bad example.”

“You prefer ramen?”

The mention of ramen, and Akihito had a good imagination of a bowl of steaming ramen, which only made his stomach growl louder.

“You don’t have to come through the front door. We have a back door and I’ll take you straight to one of the private rooms.”

“And what would you propose for dinner?”

It took more than just several moments and Akihito was reaching floor sixteen when Asami answered, “You.”

Akihito stopped dead. The answer triggered a reaction below his navel. It was a good feeling, but he did not feel like being treated like a boy toy. Not tonight, he was tired and he was cranky at the thought of having to find another job to pay his apartment’s rent. When he had found his breath back, he hissed, “Cut it out already, Asami. And don’t wait for me. Just leave.”

And he cut the call. Cursing Asami aloud, listening to his voice echo in the hollow pit, he resumed his journey down.

It was eerily quiet and maddeningly dim along the stairway. Akihito whistled softly, but the echo only tickled him in a scary way, so he stopped. He wished his steps made sounds, but he was wearing sneakers, which he was proud of, because they didn’t create any sound at all.

When his cell phone rang again, he wished that he had a way to switch it off without smashing it against the wall. However, again, this was the type of cell phone that could not be switched off, thus guaranteeing that he could be contacted twenty four hours a day seven days a week. Akihito took the cell phone again out of his jacket pocket, feeling partly relieved and partly annoyed that it was Asami again. 

“Impatient bastard!” he snapped into the phone.

“So you assume that I’m still waiting for you?”

Akihito sighed. He wanted to bang his head on the wall for again saying the wrong set of words.

“Well, I am, Akihito-kun.”

“Shall I thank you for that?”

“Not now.”

“Then do me a favour, and save your fantasy to yourself. I’m concentrating here.”

“Yeah, me too.” Asami’s voice sounded dreamy and far away.

On what? Suddenly Akihito wanted to ask, but he held himself tightly.

“My club manager has just informed me that the small private room is not available, so we have to take the one that accommodates twelve people.”

“We can eat in your office.”

“Ah, but I don’t want a mess in my office.”

Akihito gave up. Might as well play Asami’s game. “But you can lock it.”

“Mmmm… you think anyone dares to barge into the private room once I tell them I’m not to be disturbed?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re the owner.”

“Exactly.”

“And how many people have experienced the personal hospitality from the owner?” Akihito mocked.

“Ah. You don’t want to know, Akihito.”

Akihito smiled into his cell phone. Ten floors to go. Time flies when your having fun, but he did not consider this as having fun. “Equally divided between men and women?”

He felt Asami roll his eyes, probably puffing a stream of smoke out of his lips.

“Maybe. I don’t do statistics.”

Akihito laughed, sounding nervous. He could not tell whether he was not happy because Asami had done other people in his private rooms, or because he did it to both sexes. The idea was somewhat disturbing. “And I assume you never have the same menu twice?” he forced himself to sound cool.

“Each was special,” Asami answered. “And I have finally decided what I’m going to have with you.”

“I have the feeling that none of them can be pronounced in Japanese.”

“Caviar beluga. It’s good for a starter. I prefer it on a salty cracker, but for this occasion, I’ll lick it right from your nipples.”

Akihito slipped his suddenly cold hand into his jeans pocket, only to realize that the jeans were not as comfortable as when he put them on this afternoon. To make matters worse, his nipples were perking up.

“If you put it on my nipples, how do I get to taste it?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll share. All you have to do is open your mouth and I’ll bring the caviar with my tongue.”

Oh damn… fuck…

“Akihito?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening. Whatever.”

“I’ll send Hajime to meet you there.”

And let the bodyguard to see me squirming like an overly aroused high school boy? No fucking way. “I’ll be down soon. Only eight more floor.”

“Good, because I’m starving.”

“I can imagine.”

“And when I’m starving, sometimes I can’t control myself. I might bite you in the wrong place.”

Akihito giggled, sounding more and more nervous. A “Like what?” question escaped his lips before he could stop it.

“Like, I might mistake your balls with some food.”

Akihito pressed his palm on his face. This journey had become very uncomfortable now, and he suspected that he would never reach the bottom. “What food?”

“I don’t want to ruin your appetite.”

“You know, Asami, when you’re trying to sound sensitive, you sound even more annoying.”

A pull of breath, and Akihito practically felt it at the back of his ears, teasing his sensitive area there. “I promise I’ll be less annoying when you get here.”

“You’re really horny, aren’t you, Asami?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Don’t play smart with me.” Five floors to go.

“Are you not thinking about me on the dining table instead of you?”

Akihito blinked, suddenly he could not find words to talk back.

A chuckle. A delicious one. “You are.”

Akihito steeled his heart. “What if I am?” Yes, he could so see Asami on the long dining table, naked in his glorious golden tan and hard muscles, legs bent up… Akihito shook his head.

“Tell me. Share it with me. I want to know.”

“Unlike you, I’m not a pervert,” Akihito pouted.

A laughter that made Akihito’s stomach churn in a good way. “I can’t believe you’re still that shy.”

“You make it sound like a sin.”

“Perhaps at this very moment, you’re busy guessing the color of my underwear.”

Akihito stopped again and shut his eyes tightly, praying that Asami stopped there, because he did not want to hear anymore, he hated, hated, hated the way Asami played with him, his mind, like a cat toyed a mouse, and he wished, he wished… his thumb moved to the red button…

“Or, whether or not I’m wearing any underwear.”

“Fuck you, Asami,” he growled in frustration.

“I’m ready. I’m waiting for your ass to come to me.”

“Don’t… don’t fucking talk anymore.”

“Then you just have to stop me, don’t you?”

Akihito did not remember how he managed to go through the last couple of floors. It was uncomfortable, but he wanted – needed - to be in Asami’s car as soon as possible.

He did not even wonder why Asami’s car was parked right in front of the door where he came out, door opened to ease him to get in. He slipped inside and climbed onto Asami’s lap right away. Asami closed the door and the car moved.

“Happy to see me?” he managed to ask before Akihito silenced him with a fierce kiss. Akihito felt completely like a slut, how could he let Asami do this to him? Arousing him simply with a conversation full of sexual innuendos? But, oh, Asami’s lips tasted just as he expected, soft, wet, delicious and willing.

“I love it when you’re cheeky and high-spirited like this, Akihito-kun,” said Asami, his fingers undoing Akihito’s belt. Akihito was struggling with his jacket and shirt and t-shirt. Damn, if he knew his job was going to end up like this, he’d worn less clothes. Asami tore the fly of his jeans open. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Akihito’s underwear. “Purple? Charming.”

“Shut up,” Akihito pulled Asami’s tie. “No one can guess it under the jeans.”

“Maybe I should send you sommffff…,” Another hungry kiss stifled Asami’s words.

Soon, Akihito was out of his clothes, except for the socks, and he had successfully unbuttoned Asami’s shirt and pants, exposing enough skin for him to lap his tongue across, starting from the jaw to the neck and going south, one hand roaming Asami’s body, another tugging on the man’s hard-on, pulling and stroking as his tongue worked. He had Asami stroking him slow and nice, and fingering him, all at the same time. How Asami could possible do that, he simply did not care. It was pleasure that he could put his mind into, and the pleasure surged through his body like an electrical current, waking his senses, creating sparks all over his body. His skin had turned a nice shade of pink, glowing in the dim of the car.

“Oh God, I hate you,” he mumbled, “I hate you for making me so easy…”

“It’s because you’re easy that I like to play with you,” said Asami, and he ended it with clamping his lips hard on Akihito’s left nipple.

Akihito moaned aloud. He didn’t care, he knew the backseat was soundproof. And Asami bit harder and he moaned louder. “Oh god, oh god, Asami… Asamiii!!!” It was a wonder that he did not come then.

When he was ready, he put himself in position, sitting on Asami’s erection, feeling the hard head nudging his opening, threatening, intimidating, yet promising satisfaction. Asami used both hands to hold onto his hips, gripping tightly, and Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck, getting ready for the penetration.

It was painful, as it always was, but it was smooth and once Asami’s cock had gotten past the tight muscle, Akihito let out a relieved sigh. Asami did not let go of his hips, so he entangled one arm to take his own erection into his fist, closing his eyes to savour the pleasant feeling. Asami kissed him, and with their lips latching together, Akihito began moving. The car bounced with him.

They had a tongue battle, and Akihito refused to lose to Asami although he had to divide his concentration between fighting Asami’s tongue, holding onto Asami’s neck, stroking himself and grounding his hips. Asami’s hands were so hard on his hips, they would leave bruises, but it was so worth it. He felt Asami’s cock quivering, pulsating, reaching the finish line… it was going to be a sweet victory, Asami would come first and… and…

And Asami suddenly bucked his hips forward, his cock rubbed hard across that sweet spot Akihito had been abusing, so hard that Akihito gasped and had to release Asami’s mouth to scream, and he came… just like that… in his own hand, splashing white hot semen all over them. In the haze of orgasm, he saw Asami smirking at him, that evilish smirk, and the man bucked a couple more times before flooding him with his come.

It was a real mess. He came so much, that Asami had to use half the pack of tissues to clean them both. Akihito let him do it, he lay on his back on the seat, knees spread apart wide so Asami could wipe him, one of his socked feet rubbed across the ridge of Asami’s pants, feeling Asami’s softening cock that had been tucked back inside his underwear. He could not even begin to describe the satisfaction, it was mind numbing, and it was all good.

“What’s for dessert?” asked Akihito slyly.

Asami glanced at him, giving him a meaningful look.

“Ice cream?” he asked.

“Ummm… yeah. Chocolate?”

“Yeah,” Asami shrugged. “And you can lick it from my cock.”

* * * *

~end


End file.
